


Re-veal - Is your OTP canon?

by amater_asu



Series: Sail Sail Sail [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/amater_asu
Summary: Re-veal; a reality show that unravels all the truth behind the dating rumours among celebrities and idols. Airing every thursday only on Pendragon TV!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, if you want to know, the title of the series is the lyrics to EXO - EL DORADO.

“The best-selling group of the year, high-rank visuals, endless amount of fans all around the globe! That's right, everyone, we have two members of Code Geass coming to our studio here!”

The loud, male host turned towards them. Lelouch immediately smiled when the camera followed.

“Let's warmly greet your fans,” he gestured his hands around the studio.

“Ah, yes,” Suzaku, sitting next to him in the sofa, laughed good-naturedly. “Hello everyone, I'm Code Geass' Suzaku Kururugi. Nice to meet you,” he bowed his head like the Japanese he was.

Lelouch cleared his throat when it was his turn. “Hi everyone, Code Geass' Lelouch Lamperouge here. Nice to meet you,” he said, still smiling when he knew the camera was zooming in to his face.

The fans in the studio cheered loudly—some of them even looked like they were going to go down to the stage to personally greet them but since it was impossible, they were just screaming their lungs out while waving a handbanner around frantically. There were always those kind of fans and they were sincerely grateful for their passionate idol-worshipping.

He saw some of them bring a handbanner with Gino's name in it but what had his attention the most was that one fan who brought a fanboard with a twinkling Suza x Lulu written over it. How she managed to bring it all the way here, Lelouch had absolutely no idea and he refused to admit that his cheeks felt warm, thinking that the fans probably knew more than they were allowed to.

“There are reasons why we're only inviting the two of you,” there was a note of mischievousness if Lelouch listened but he was too focused on what their manager had said about the program. “And one of them is because the netizens have been talking about you for a while now,” the host said, gesturing towards them with the cue cards.

Lelouch sat stiffly in his seat. And he hated that Suzaku seemed to be unagitated by everything that was currently happening.

“Many people say that you two look good together,” the knowing smile appeared in the host's face before he got up from his seat to take a bowl containing fortune cookies with a question inside. “So, we're here today to find out about how close you two really are,”

 _This is stupid,_ Lelouch thought to himself. He made a mental note to make Gino and their manager die a slow, painful death. He didn't consider the fact that their fans would follow them anywhere and that they would see _them_ when they were in Barcelona. Damn Suzaku and his stupid idea to get McDonald's at 3 AM.

The bowl was set closer to Suzaku's reach for some reason but Lelouch had no time to mull over it since the host began to explain how it worked. They had to take one fortune cookie and crack it to find the paper with a question inside. _No matter how hard the question was, answer it,_ said the host. And Lelouch felt like going home suddenly.

“Alright but before that,” the host paused for dramatic effect. He glanced at the two of them, “How close are you?”

Lelouch had snorted at the question but Suzaku looked so eager to answer. “Very, very, very close,”

The host hummed, “Like best friends?”

Lelouch had a bad feeling when the brunet turned towards him then back to the camera and said with a huge grin, “Do best friends kiss each other on the lips?”

"..."

.

.

.

You could guess what happened _next._

Something extremely similar to _crowd cheering_ and _girls screeching._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chanbaek references whoop whoop; Ishipthemhardok


End file.
